This invention relates to the use of a disinfectant containing chamber to efficiently add disinfectant to a water suction line in a whirlpool bath.
Whirlpool baths typically include a number of jets for jetting water into a bath tub. The water is jetted into the bath tub at a relatively high velocity, and often intermixed with air. A pump applies a suction on a suction line that draws the water from the bath tub back to be recirculated through the jets.
Sometimes, after the whirlpool function is stopped, some water may remain in the suction line. Also, the whirlpool is typically capable of being utilized as a bath tub. When the bath tub function is being utilized, water can enter the suction line. For these reasons, it would be desirable to mix a disinfectant into the suction line for the whirlpool bath. However, the challenge of adding disinfectant to a whirlpool bath, and in particular to existing whirlpool baths has not been addressed as effectively as would be desired.